


Bittersweet

by KleirEstebanAustin



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Crying, Drunkenness, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Sorry Not Sorry, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: Another fic without words!Connor is having a bad time losing the only good thing he had in his life.#sorrynotsorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write my feels out and I hope I did it well!  
> I wrote it in like 10 minutes so I know there are many mistakes here and there- therefore I'll be more than happy if you'll tell me where!
> 
> PLEASE REMEMBER THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO ANY CRITICISM IS VERY WELCOMED!

The wooden floor almost cried under the pressure from my feet running on it. Vomit and tears went down the toilet as the bitter, yet way too familiar taste of vodka reminded me why I was so cold and confused.

 

My head was spinning and I held to practically  anything I could find near me. Now I was almost able to forget why I was so hurt. Why I almost drank myself to death. Why my body and soul felt like wanting to let go.

 

It smelled and my eyes focused for just a few seconds on the mess I made in my bathroom. Was it even **my**  bathroom? Nothing was clear to me in this point except for the fact that I let him be too close to me. Let him stole my heart and run away.

 

Let him leave me like that, hurt, vulnerable, drunk, **PATHETIC**.

 

No, it was even worse than that. I let myself open up to him, I loved him- I still do. He was the only one I trusted. I never trusted anyone before he came into my life. Changed me upside down. Made me stay when normally I would just bang and go.

 

He had my heart and he chose to crush it.

 

My hand searched for the bottle I dropped on the floor and met the broken glass instead.

I looked at my hand getting redder and all I could do is laugh. There was nothing left for me to do.

 

Nothing will hurt more than knowing I still love the man I scared away.

 

Nothing will hurt more than losing the only reason I stayed alive for this long.

 

Nothing will hurt more than being alone again.


End file.
